


Lightning Bug

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Series: The Smut Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Electrical Stimulation, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has magic fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bug

“Are you ready, my Darcy?” Thor asked, voice low and husky.

They were on the roof of the tower. A storm was blazing off in the distance, and they could see the flashes of lightning in the clouds and could hear the distant rumbles of thunder.

Darcy had been on the roof watching the approaching storm. She had sat there, huddled under a blanket, long enough to see the trajectory of the storm change. Instead of coming straight at her, like it had looked like would happen, it started moving to the east.

It was still a pretty sight, though. The fact that she was dating the God of Thunder might have had something to do with her sudden fascination with storms. She never used to really care about them. They happened, they passed, sometimes they caused damage, but she’d never been hurt in one so she wasn’t afraid.

She had a whole new appreciation for the fury of Mother Nature after watching Thor call lightning from the sky to obliterate his enemies. It was a handy trick.

And, apparently, that wasn’t the only thing he could do with electricity. Or so he had bragged after the team’s last mission.

He had joined her on the roof, sauntering over to her with a grin on his face. Storms always upped his energy, and he looked like he was practically bouncing on his feet as he came to stand in front of her.

He gazed down at her, and she smiled. She reached a hand up to him, which he took as he sat next to her. They watched the storm for a few minutes more, until he reached over, moved the hair off her neck and started placing kisses there. He sucked at her earlobe and she shivered, her head tilting to give him more room.

“Will you let me pleasure you, lovely one?” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and hissed when he nipped at the skin of her neck. He sucked bruises on her delicate skin as he laid her down. He pulled back just long enough to pull her shirt off, and spread the blanket under her so that she would be more comfortable.

Thor gave one more, quick, hard suck at her skin. He was leaving marks but Darcy didn’t care, she loved it. Loved that people could see the marks of his love. He folded her shirt and placed it under her head, and then eased back to look at her.

Darcy, his little warrior, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was brave and lovely and perfect for one such as he. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and loved showing her with his hands, his mouth, and his cock.

He swung a leg over her, so that his knees were on both side of her hips, pressing close, and she could feel him hard against her. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss, nipping at her lower lip.

Thor looked down at her, looking at her lovely, pale flesh, and the royal blue bra that was bright against her skin. He gently pulled the cups of her bra down, and her ample breasts spilled over and into his hands.

He gave them a small squeeze, and then this fingers were trailing over her breasts, little sparks of electricity zapping at her skin. It wasn’t static, it was _different._ More concentrated, more intense, _deliberate_.

 _Holy shit, it was coming from Thor_.

To be honest, Darcy hadn’t really thought much when he said _he would make her skin sing_. He was a generous lover on a bad day, her skin always sang. But this, this was _woah._

Apparently he could call the power of lighting in bits and pieces.

Right now those pieces were dancing on the sides of her breasts, not hurting, tantalizing.

_Shit._

Those large hands cupped her breasts again, squeezing gently. Her breasts, normally sensitive regardless, were being overcome by something they’d never felt before. That Darcy had never felt before. Her legs were restless as she lay there, her hips squirming under the god.

Thor grinned and pinched her nipples slightly. She met his gaze and saw his intent. She was in for a ride, and she was so looking forward to it.

Darcy gasped, head lolling to one side, when he did it again, harder. Then, with a wink, electricity flowed from his fingers to her pinched nipples and… ” _Thor_ ,” she groaned. She had never in her life felt something like this.

It was just this side of painful, and it was _amazing_. He rolled her nipples and the zinging never stopped. Her hips bucked. She wanted more. She needed _more_.

“Please, Thor. I need… _oh god._ ” Darcy wasn’t sure what she was asking for, something, _anything_.

Thor adjusted himself so that he was now straddling one of her thighs, her skirt pushed up and bunched around her hips.

He eased one hand down and slid it up her thigh. He wasted no time pushing her panties out of the way.

Thor smirked down at her and murmured, “So wet.” And the he was sliding one of those long, thick fingers inside of her. Her neck arched and she moaned. Thor gave a few lazy thrusts before he slid in a second one.

His other hand at her breast never stopped, he was pinching and rolling her nipple in no discernible pattern as his fingers thrust inside her pussy, his palm grazing over her clit.

Darcy bucked her hips. She needed more, so much more. She knew Thor was teasing her, playing with her pussy, wanting her wanton and begging.

He was going to get what he wanted.

Darcy thrust her hips back at him again and he laughed low in his throat. “Yes, my lady?”

“More, please,” she whined. “Thor, _fuck,_ I need _more_.”

It was what he wanted to hear and then suddenly she felt a spark deep inside where his fingers reached. _Shit, that was –_ “Fuck!”

His fingers moved fast inside her, electricity traveling through his hand and snapping inside her. She felt her pussy gush, this was one of the best things she had ever felt.

She was moaning louder now, hips bucking and jerking. There was so much sensation inside her that she didn’t know what to do. Her body was being overwhelmed in the best fucking way.

The electricity was singing through her body. “Shit, Thor, I’m –“ Her words broke off on a moan, the shocks pinging further and faster into her.

“Let me see you come,” he whispered, breath hot against her neck. His thumb pressed against her clit and -

“ _THOR!”_ Darcy screamed, voice cracking. Her back tried to arch, but his hand splayed on her stomach, keeping her pinned.

He sent another surge through his thumb, into her clit, and she saw stars. She was gasping, her head tossing from side to side.

Oh my god, it wasn’t stopping. Another orgasm was crashing through her before that first one even stopped. Thor never let up, his fingers crooking inside her, unerringly hitting her g-spot.

She knew what he was going to do, and she wasn’t sure she could take it. The sensations were too much. “Thor, please. I can’t…” she groaned when he hit her g-spot again.

“One more, my Darcy,” was all he said before the electricity flowed against that perfect spot inside her.

Darcy was keening, her voice carrying out over the night sky. Sweat beaded on her brow, her hair sticking to it.

She tried to move her hips away, her pussy was so sensitive, her clit on fire. She called his name on a sob, begging.

His fingers stopped their movement and slowly slid out of her. He bent to press a kiss above her clit and Darcy flinched. There was so much sensation, her body didn’t know how to process it.

She sagged, boneless.

“You have done very well, my lovely,” he praised, his hand patting her belly. “Come, I will rinse the sweat off your skin and let you rest.”

Darcy quirked her lips in a semblance of a smile. Her brain was fuzzy, but she nodded. Gently, Thor wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up, those strong arms holding her close.

“We have much to do later,” he said as he walked back inside.

She was very much looking forward to it.


End file.
